Letters to a Stranger
by unnz4
Summary: A new thing has started at St. Vlads. What happens when Dimitri and Rose meet in letter writing, without knowing it's them? and don't meet till they choose to...Who knows... Both are 17. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**This is a new story I've been wanting to write for about a month now…I hope you enjoy it.**

**~unnz**

RPOV

"What to write? What to write?' I chanted as I sat at my desk in my room.

"Write about your self; your true self! Not the one everyone thinks they know." Lissa not only my best friend but my sister and soon to be charge said as she flipped through a magazine she was reading.

I turned loudly and turned to face her where she was sitting on my bed.

"Why did you sign me up to this…stupid pen pal thing anyway?" I whined.

"Because Rose, I don't like how everyone judges you without actually getting to know you, just by hearing those stupid rumors.

"I made a face at her, "And how the hell is this supposed to help?" I asked.

"Well...I'm also worried about your love life, these letters only go to the opposite sex, and if that means that you may get a…" she trailed off sheepishly.

I growled at her attempt to try and set me up with out actually setting me up, and started writing the stupid letter, without actually mentioning my name.

As I finished writing, I signed off with _Sharp Thorn_

"I sure hope this doesn't go to Jesse Zeklos!" I scowled as we walked towards the admission building where these 'letters' were supposed to be taken once completed.

"It's not likely." Lissa said as she smiled kindly at the receptionist, as I put the letter in the so called 'Letter Box'

"I hope not! I hope it goes to anyone that is not always thinking about sex, especially with me, like so many fucking guys around here."

DPOV

"Christian!" I yelled again.

"Stop complaining Dimitri, just complete the letter so that we can post it, and I can go see Lissa!" he said, pacing around the room, before slouching on my bed.

I rolled my eyes as I completed the fifteenth letter and signed off with _Russian Comrade_

"Done" I said as I stood up, and walked over to the door.

"Finally!" Christian said as we walked out.

As we walked Christian thought it would be funny to yell out names as to who it could be sent to.

"I think it's going to be a Badica!" He finally said as I dropped the letter in the box.

"Thank-you" the receptionist said as we left.

_I hope I get someone that relates to me and understands me… _I thought as we walked to go see Lissa.

Well more like so he could go see Lissa, and I can back to my room and read my western novel.

RPOV

"I'm off to see Christian." Lissa called out before the closed shut.

I rolled my eyes. Those two were always together, doing things that I really don't want to know!

It's been a few days since I posted that letter, I wonder if I'm going to get a reply or even someone I can connect to…

I stood as I went to open the door due to someone banging on it.

"What do you want Zeklos?" I asked venomously.

He looked me up and down, before resting his eyes on my chest.

"Eyes are up here! Not down there" I said pointing to my face.

"You know what I want." He replied finally looking at my face.

"It's out of your reach too." I said as I slammed the door in his face.

"What do you want now?" I asked as I opened the door again after another knock.

But this time I opened up to a fellow Novice—you see that's what I am, a Novice to be a Guardian, a guardian to protect Moroi, which is what Lissa is…

"Hi Rose, I was told to give you this." Aiden said as he handed me the envelope.

"Thanks." I said as he started to walk down the hall.

I shut the door, and walked off towards my bed.

I sat down, and leaned back against the headboard as I opened the letter.

**That's it for now…**

**Tell me what you think…please?**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. =)**

**I'll try to post more as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~unnz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, so I know this took forever to get up, but life has just been a bitch, after coming home. Thank you for the comments and reviews, and different opinions I got from all of you. Here is the second chapter; I do hope you like it as much as the first. **

**~unnz**

_I sat down, and leaned back against the headboard as I opened the letter._

As I began to unfold—pull—away the neatly folded paper, I began to read…sort of.

_Dear whom it may concern,_

_I am a Dhampir and believe that-as we are taught- Moroi come first._

_I don't care for much, just that my Moroi is safe, and that the Strigoi are dead._

_I am top of every one f my classes, and would like to keep it like that. _

_If my best friend did not make me write this, I would have been doing something different, but well, he can be forceful…sort of. _

_Well there is not much to say about me, that's about it._

_Hoping to get a letter back soon._

_~Russian Comrade_

"Interesting" I muttered as I slapped it down on my bed side table.

_I'll reply to that later. _I thought as I quickly changed into a black sports bra, and black short shorts, and running off to the gym, tying my hair along the way.

"Stan!" I called out to my idiotic mentor as I entered the gym.

"Hathaway!" he barked back, "laps now!" he said, fuming as usual.

I rolled my eyes as I turned around, and began to run 20 laps.

A sudden waft of aftershave came towards me, before I noticed someone running beside me.

"Hi Dimitri!" I smiled as we continued to run.

Nodding towards me, he ran ahead.

"Always so bloody serious." I muttered as I finished my laps.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"Careful what you say Rose." He warned, as he walked back inside.

Shrugging, I followed him in.

As usual, I was able to pin Stan down, causing me to smile brightly as we walked out.

Bounding over to meet up with Lissa.

DPOV

Roza.

I couldn't help but notice her as she ran.

Stop it Dimitri. _They come first _remember?

I sighed as I joined her on the track.

"Hi Dimitri" she said brightly, as she continued to run.

I only nodded towards her, no matter how much I wanted to, and ran ahead.

I couldn't help but chuckle though, as she muttered "always so bloody serious" under her breath.

"Careful what you say Rose." I warned her, as I entered the gym.

She followed me in, as she walked towards he mentor Stan Alto.

I was glad Christian and Lissa introduced her to me, it was nice to be able to converse the same views on things.

I watched her amused as she pinned Stan for the third time, in the hour.

She was amazing!

As she walked out, I noticed her bright smile.

I walked out behind her, and walked towards my room.

As I entered, I noticed something slipped under my door.

I small smile pulled at the corners of my lips, and I gently opened the envelope, and unfolded it, reading through the letter from the stranger.

_To whomever the hell you are,_

_I don't even know why I'm doing this!_

_If it weren't for my best friend forcing me, I would probably be at the gym training right now._

_I'm a Dhampir—which has probably already you turn up your nose._

_Just so you know, idiot, Dhampirs are just as important as Moroi!_

_Okay? We throw our lives on the line for them, charge or not, they get our protection—our lives, a little gratitude wouldn't hurt!_

_I don't read, nor do I usually, and I sure as hell don't talk about my feelings!_

_My best friend is the most important person to me! And I would give my life for her in a heartbeat!_

_One day I __will__ be her guardian!_

_Tatiana or no Tatiana, or as I prefer, queen bitch!_

_Look, I know I may sound like a bitch—but this sorta expressive stuff, isn't my style._

_I'm a protector , a badass; nothing more._

_I am a guardian to be, and one day I will die in battle._

_Kind of morbid huh?_

_Signed-_

_~Sharp Thorn._

To say I was shocked, was an understatement.

This girl sounds amazing, she understands that no matter what she will die for her charge.

I think I will like talking to this girl. Whoever _Sharp Thorn _ is…

**Hey. I hope you liked it.**

**Short I know…sorry about that…But I just need ideas for it…unless you don't want me to continue it…if that's the case just tell me, I want any type of criticism!**

**~unnz**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I know, you all probably want to throw something at me. I'm super sorry I haven't updated! My summer holidays have been a bit strange, and my school had decided to give me holiday homework, so I'm a bit here and there. I'm super sorry!**

**Please forgive me?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, like you have the past two!**

**~unnz**

_I think I will like talking to this girl. Whoever _Sharp Thorn_ is…_

DPOV

Taking a pen and a notepad, I began writing my letter back to _Sharp Thorn,_ whoever she is; she has her goal set, and has her eyes set on the future.

"Dimitri! What the fuck are you doing?" Christian called from the door way of my dorm.

Turning to face him, I shook my head. "I'm writing back to my pen pal." I replied as I showed him the paper and note pad.

Giving me his all too famous smirk, he walked up to me and picked up the letter from _Sharp Thorn_.

"Sounds like a bitch, and feisty. She's perfect for you" he said, "Might change your look on things" he muttered under his breath, earning him a eye roll from me.

"Anything you wanted Lord Ozera?" I asked knowing he hated being called by his formal name

Scowling at me, he placed the letter back on my desk, "I came to call you for dinner" he said turning and walking towards the door, standing there.

Sighing softly, I stood and followed him down to the cafeteria.

RPOV

Lissa was bouncing as we walked towards the cafeteria. Through the bond, I could tell she was excited, but was too overjoyed to actually spit it out.

As we got our food, I started to become frustrated.

"Lissa, you're going to make me crazy with happiness, which mind you isn't mine. What has made you so happy?" I asked, as we sat down.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm just so excited! Today Christian's and mine two year anniversary!" she squealed happily, jumping up and attacking as he and Dimitri came to our table and sat down.

Rolling my eyes at them as they began to suck each others face, I realized Dimitri was sitting next to me.

"Want to leave while we still can?" he whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear.

I nodded, and quickly stood.

"Bye lovebirds." I called back as I walked out with Dimitri in tow.

Entering the cool night air, I began my way to the Dhampir dorms.

"Roza," I heard Dimitri say in his native tongue, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

I nodded and turned onto a path that led to the surrounding trees.

"Have you entered that writing thing?" I asked randomly as we walked past a lake in front of one of the old guardian cabins.

"Yes, but I think it's strange." He said as we sat on the porch, "Have you?"

I nodded, "Yes, but only because I was forced into it." I said with a small scowl.

He laughed, which was the first time I heard him laugh, and let me tell you, it sounded amazing!

"You know Roza, you sound a lot like the person I'm writing to." He said to me.

"Really? What's you're pen name?" I asked slyly, hoping to get an answer.

He shook his head, "I'm not saying." He said.

I frowned and watched as he stood up. "Let's go, or we'll get caught." He said lending his hand to me."

Taking his hand, I began to walk back to the dorms.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I closed my door.

I smiled as I got ready for bed.

I think I'm falling for Dimitri Belikov.

DPOV

Walking back to my room, I smiled.

Could it be…?

I shook my head, I can't.

I have duties to fill, and Moroi come first, I _can't_ fall for Rose.

I sighed and walked to my desk as I finished my letter, and got ready for bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_I sighed and walked to my desk as I finished my letter, and got ready for bed and fell asleep._

RPOV

The next morning I woke up to something slipping under my door.

That was quick for a reply.

_Dear Sharp Thorn,_

_I noticed you have an amazing attitude, especially with your responsibility of being a Guardian._

_It's good to see another with the same attitude as mine._

_I wonder who you are. You sound very familiar, but I just can't seem to recognize who you are._

_Though there are only two female novices, I still find it hard._

_Would it be wrong if I asked to meet you this early in?_

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_~Russian Comrade._

Smiling slightly, I placed the letter with my other one.

Would it be wrong to meet him? No. I think it would be cool, though, like him, I have a hunch on who he is. _Dimitri_.

Smiling, I replied to him

_Dear Russian Comrade,_

_I think it will be awesome to meet up._

_Meet me at the gym tonight after dinner._

_-Sharp Thorn_

I smiled and got ready for the day, and walked to the admin building to send my letter, before running to the cafeteria before all the chocolate doughnuts dispersed into thin air.

Smiling in relief, I grabbed the remaining seven doughnuts, and some waffles, and walked to the usual table.

"You're in a good mood." Lissa noted as I sat down in my usual spot—next to Dimitri.

I smiled, "Yeah, I am." I said, as I stuffed a doughnut into my mouth.

"I still don't understand how you're not the side of a fricken house!" Christian said, earning a glare from me and a slap across the back of the head by Lissa.

"Anyway," Lissa said, "How has the pen pal thing gone so far?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Okay, I want to meet him though" I said shrugging.

I swear Lissa nearly spat out the bite of apple she had.

"But…But it's too soon!" She squeaked, "You've only been writing for a week."

I shrugged, "I have an idea who it is. That's all." I smirked.

I heard Lissa sigh as Christian and Dimitri watched us.

"I guess it's okay. But…it's just strange that you should meet this early into the whole thing." She muttered.

I shrugged, and smirked. "You know I don't follow the rules." I said as I stood up, and put everything away and walked out, to get ready for Stanny boys class.

As the day ended, my excitement grew even more.

Walking into my room I quickly showered and got ready for dinner.

DPOV

_Dear Russian Comrade,_

_I think it will be awesome to meet up.._

_Meet me at the gym tonight after dinner._

_-Sharp Thorn_

She wanted to meet me too, I couldn't wait.

As I entered the cafeteria, I saw Rose talking to Lissa.

Rose was beautiful; no one could deny that, but what if t wasn't her?

I had—as weird as it sounds—fallen for her though the letters, and just by talking to her, thanking whoever was up there that Christian and Lissa introduced us.

Walking towards them, I smiled and sat beside Roza.

"Hi Comrade." She said with a smirk.

Did she know it was me that was _Russian Comrade_?

Smiling at her, I joined into the conversation with Christian, Lissa and Roza.

It was finally time to meet her, and I smiled as I waited in the shadows of the Gym entrance.

"Comrade, are you here?" I heard Roza's voice whisper in the darkness."

I stepped into the soft light, and smiled, I was right.

"Roza." I said, causing her to turn in slight surprise.

"Dimitri." She replied, "I knew it!" She said as she walked up to me.

Looking at her, I couldn't help but feel a pull towards her.

And before I knew it, we were both leaning in till our lips brushed against each other.

**So I hope you liked it.**

**I'll be honest, this story hasn't been the easiest to write, but despite saying before that I would let Nicole Panthera Ozera to adopt it, I can't give it up, this story is my responsibility, and so I'm going to continue writing, but please understand that it isn't exactly easy, so just keep up with me on this story. **

**Thank you for reading so far, it means soo much :)**

**~unnz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay…so I decided….I CAN'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY….so I'm not letting it be adopted. And I will try to update again after this soon (: Promise.**

_And before I knew it, we were both leaning in till our lips brushed against each other._

RPOV

When our lips touched, I felt sparks through my lips and through out my entire body.

I was seriously falling for Dimitri Belikov, and surprisingly for once, I didn't care about Moroi coming first; for once, I came first.

As we pulled away, he leaned his forehead against mine, "I knew it was you." He whispered with a smile.

I smiled a knowing smile back, "Like I knew it was you"

Now that I thought about it, it was obvious that it was Dimitri, I mean the nick name, and the fact this guy _was _ahead in all of his classes.

I sighed softly, and kissed his cheek, "I better get back to my dorm, or we'll get into trouble."

He laughed. "Since when did you care about the rules?" he asked smiling.

I shrugged smirking, "Since when have you not?" I asked back cheekily.

"Good point." He smiled as he took my hand and started to walk back towards the Dhampir building.

"Goodnight Roza." He said as we reached my door.

"Goodnight Dimitri" I replied kissing him once more and closing the door.

As I closed the door, I leaned against it with a smile. I truly was falling for Dimitri Belikov, and I wasn't going to hold back!

The next morning I woke up with smile, which fell as soon as my alarm went off reminding me of training with Stan.

Dragging my body out of bed, I got ready and grabbed my gym bag, and quickly ran to the gym, smiling as I ran past where Dimitri and I kissed.

"You're late!" Stan yelled as I entered the gym.

"Yeah, yeah." I said rolling my eyes at him and starting my usual stretches.

"For that, you have to an extra 10 laps!" he yelled in my face, spitting at me at the same time.

I stood up and began my way outside, "Don't spray it the next time you say it." I yelled over my shoulder, and left for the track.

As I began running, I saw Dimitri already on the track.

I felt like I was having déjà vu, but this time, this time it was different.

"Hey Roza" he greeted as he ran beside me.

"Morning Comrade." I greeted with a smile.

"Hurry up Hathaway!" Stan called out, causing Dimitri to chuckle softly.

I had never heard Dimitri chuckle or laugh this much since I had met him, and honestly, I was so happy about it.

When I finished my laps, I re-entered the gym, with Dimitri in tow.

"Belikov, Hathaway, sparring mat, NOW!" Stan yelled at us, as he grabbed a muffin off a table.

"Idiot." I muttered as we walked to the mats, and took our positions.

Receiving hits, and giving them, Dimitri and I fought till he finally had me pinned down, straddling me with a hand over my heart, "Dead." He panted with a smile.

"Well done Belikov." Stan yelled, ruining the moment.

Dimitri stood and helped me up.

As Stan left, we walked to the showers.

"I wouldn't mind dying like that." I whispered in his ear eyeing him, and smirked as I noticed a slight strain with how he was walking.

"I didn't hurt you too hard did I?" I asked as I softly pressed my body towards his, hearing him groan in the process.

I knew we weren't dating, but it felt like we were, I wish we were already!

"No, but I swear, the things you do to me Roza, it shouldn't be legal." He said pushing me into the wall and pressing his lips roughly to mine.

Smiling I kissed him back, and then pushed him away playfully and entered the female bathroom for a shower.

DPOV

When I entered the shower, I had to turn the water to ice cold.

I swear the things that Roza does to me is something that has never happened.

It should be illegal for her to look that good. Even to me.

Leaving the bathrooms, I waited for Roza before we could go the cafeteria for breakfast.

Right on cue, she walked out with her hair left down in natural waves, and was dressed in jeans and an off shoulder aqua shaded top with a picture of a Chanel perfume bottle on it.

She smiled at me as we walked back to our dorms together to drop out gym bags off, and then ff to the cafeteria.

After we took our food, we walked to the table just as Lissa and Christian walked in from feeding.

"What's with the smile you two?" Christian asked as they sat down.

I saw Roza shrug, "Just happy that I met my pen pal." She smirked, causing me to smile in return.

I noticed Lissa jump in excitement, "Who was it?" she asked leaning her head in closer to Rose.

"Dimitri." She answered and caught my hand under the table.

I had to ask her out, I don't care what the teachers say—wow she's rubbing off on me fast—I had to make her mine.

Lissa looked over at me and smiled, while Christian looked shocked.

"Now that you think about it," Lissa said, "You two are perfect for each other." She said with a bright smile.

Squeezing Rose's hand softly, I smiled back and nodded.

"Rose, I was wondering," I asked her softly as we walked out towards out first class.

"Yeah?" she said looking at me.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked with a nervous smile.

**And I'll stop there, I do hope you liked this chapter, and No I'm not giving up with this, but chapters might be slow, so sorry about that. **

**Please review!  
~unnz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! I know this is way over due, and you have every right to be angry!  
A lot of you told me that they met too quickly, and that's fair enough, but to be honest, this story wasn't meant to be all that long, it was just one that I thought would be cool to right. That's all. This is most likely the last chappie for this story, but my other two stories will be there.  
I hope you enjoy this chappie, and thank you for the support!  
_**

_Previously:_

"_Rose, I was wondering," I asked her softly as we walked out towards out first class._

"_Yeah?" she said looking at me._

"_Will you go out with me?" I asked with a nervous smile._

**RPOV**

I couldn't believe it! He just asked me out!

"Roza?" Dimitri said softly, as if fearing I would say no. Which is fair enough since I wasn't saying anything.

I shook my thoughts away, and looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes!" I said to him, smiling brightly, causing him to release a breath and smile that amazing smile of his.

Of course the moment between us didn't last long…

"Dimka," Tasha, Christian's cousin called, "There you are, I've been looking for you!" she said in her horrid high, nasally voice that she has.

Seeing Dimitri flinch, I had to smile, "Way to ruin a moment" he muttered more to himself, then me, which only made me laugh causing Tasha to glare at me.

"Hi Tasha," Dimitri greeted in his usual kind manner and he turned to face her, "How have you been?" He asked as she kissed his cheek, making my anger boil slightly.

"I've been amazing. Whoever is my pen-pal has been so cute to me. I have a feeling who it is too." She said grazing her hand over his bicep and attaching herself to his side, causing my anger to rise.

"Who? " I found myself asking before I realized it.

Tasha just looked at me as if I ruined a moment, whilst Dimitri was looking at me with a cute pout whilst his eyes pleaded me for help.

"Dimitri. Duh!" She said rolling her eyes at me and turning back to Dimitri.

I let out a laugh, while Lissa just nudged me.

I sort of forgot they were there.

"Is something funny blood whore?" Tasha sneered at me with a hiss.

"First of all, I'm not a blood whore, and yeah, something is funny, because Dimitri wasn't and isn't your pen pal. Now let go of him." I said grabbing Dimitri's hand, which he squeezed gently.

"Bitch! How do you know that he isn't my pen pal? Has he told you otherwise?" She questioned.

"Yeah, he has. And he's already revealed who his is to that pen pal."

We continued to glare at each other as Lissa and Dimitri was trying to talk sense into me.

"Hi Tasha." I heard someone say behind me.

She broke out of her glare and gave the person behind me a flirty smile.

"Hey Jesse" she greeted and let go of Dimitri.

Watching them walk away made me realise that they were actually perfect for each other.

The jerk and the slut. Perfect.

Allowing Dimitri to wrap me in his arms, we continued to eat while Lissa and Christian only smiled at us, happy for us. I think.

_**5 years later**_

It's been 5 years since Dimitri got together, and things haven't been better.

I became Lissa's guardian, Dimitri became Christians.

Christian and Lissa got married and allowed Dimitri and I to be together.

Right now, I'm looking after the little munchkin with black long hair and jade green eyes that I call my niece as she runs from Dimitri who is chasing her around in the backyard of the Dragomir estate that was left in Lissa's name, where we all live; whilst Lissa and Christian have a night away from everything.

No they aren't alone. They have their other guardians with them. Thank god!

Smiling at the two, I look back down to the papers in my hands.

The letters Dimitri and I sent to each other when we sent _Letters to a Stranger_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story.  
I know it wasn't long, but I was losing inspiration for it, and I have kept you all hanging there for too long.  
I hope you do forgive me for the major hiatus I was on.  
I really am sorry for that!  
Thank you all for the favourites, subscriptions and the reviews. It means soo much to me, and I can never thank you enough!**

**~unnzz  
**


End file.
